


PART 2 - Distant Memories

by Syndcates



Series: Rough Seas - Mianite [2]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Multi, No Smut, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Realm of Mianite, Threesome - F/M/M, syndisparklez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndcates/pseuds/Syndcates
Summary: The crew has finally made it to Ianarea, the capital of Ianite's lands. Tom finds himself getting fond Jordan and the mysterious Captain Capsize, and is torn. Capsize and Jordan, however, realize that Dianite is much, much more ruthless than they had given him credit for.





	1. 7 - Tensions

Lady Ianite was more impressive in real life than in any of the picture’s or paintings of her. She carried a sense of power with her, one that made you know that she was the one in charge, and you were just along for the ride. Katherine swallowed as she and Jordan kneeled in front of the goddess’ ornate chair, in the central room of the temple. It was a large, ornate room, walls mostly covered in purple and gold tapestry’s, many showing depictions of former champions. There was a stained-glass window behind Ianite, the light purple colour of the glass coating everything in a soft violet light. This was where most of the religious services were held, and Lady Ianite would sometimes hold meetings with her followers in it.

“My Champion, Katherine, please stand.” Ianite said, waving her hand. “There is no need for formalities, especially at this time.” Katherine stood, sharing a nervous glance with Jordan. Ianite seemed worried about this news that she was going to share with them, and a god being nervous was not a good thing. “You may be aware, but Dianite has always been… possessive over his champions. His anger at the taking of his champion has blinded him, and he has committed a horrible, horrible act.” Katherine swallowed nervously.

‘What did he do, my lady?” Katherine asked quietly, her palms sweaty. She wiped them of on her pants as Ianite continued.

“He has devastated a small village of my followers, one that sits almost right on out border with Dianite. He… Dianite slaughtered almost all of the civilians. Men, women… even children were not safe from his rage. Few were sparred, and they are now safe in Ianarea.” Ianite spoke, her voice trembling ever so slightly. Jordan gaped at her, not knowing what to say. Katherine was in shock. How could Dianite have done this? Killed almost everyone in a town? The very thought of it was making Katherine sick. “My Champion, you will work with me to help prepare for when Dianite comes to bargain for his champion.” Jordan nodded sharply. “Katherine, please try to take a few days off for yourself. I have no upcoming mission for you, so please rest.” Katherine smiled tiredly at Lady Ianite, nodding her head in agreement.

“Thank you, my lady.” Jordan said, with Katherine murmuring a similar phrase. Ianite nodded to the two of them and waved them away.

“I’ll call you if I need either of you.” She said, before teleporting away to meet with some of her many advisors. Katherine clapped a hand over her mouth, still in shock from the news Ianite had given them. Jordan walked over and pulled in into a hug. Katherine let out a quiet sob, her shoulder’s shaking slightly. Holding her tightly, Jordan pressed a kiss to her head, blinking slightly to quell his own tears. The two held each other for a long time, comforting one another.

 

When Katherine pulled away, she wiper her eyes hastily of her sleeves, wanting to seem strong. If her eyes were slightly red, Jordan didn’t mention it, choosing instead to offer a hand to Katherine, who let him interlace their fingers. He kissed the top of her head, before speaking.

“C’mon, let’s get back to the ship.” 

- 

Tom had made sure that he had all his things before the ship stopped moving. There was lots of movement for a short while, before a few pairs of footsteps came down the stairs. He glanced up to see a couple of heavily armoured guards making their way to his cell. Tom swallowed slightly, before he stood.

“Champion.” One of the guards spoke. They had fancier amour than the other three, the helmet having purple lines running across it. Someone important, Tom thought. Another guard was fiddling with a key, before the important guard held up a hand. “You will come with us peacefully.” They asked, although it was much more like a command than a question. Tom nodded. 

“I won’t try anything.” He said, and they seemed to trust his word. The door was unlocked, and the guard gestured for him to walk out. He exited the cell, glancing around as two of the other guards moved to be beside him, the other in front. They started walking, and Tom followed, not wanting to upset any of the guards. The five of them quickly made their way off of the boat and onto the streets. People moved out of the way when they saw he guards. Just like home, Tom thought. After a surprisingly quick walk, they come upon the temple. Tom just stares up at it, all grey-purple stone and large windows, and gulps. It’s more intimidating than he thought it would be. He’s marched through several hallways, until they come up to a rather unassuming door, and one of the guards quickly unlocks the door, and Tom is guided inside. It’s somewhat small, and all there really is in the room is a bed with lilac sheets, and a small desk near a window that overlooks the courtyard. There was, however, a door on both the left and right sides of the room.

“This will be your room for your stay. Bathroom’s the right door, and closets on the left. There’s some fresh clothes in the closet, but they’re medium sized, so they might not fit.” Tom nods, glancing around the room some more. He’s got white curtains, so at least he can have some privacy, and there’s a light grey rug in the middle of the room. “All of your meals will be brought to you here, and you are only leaving this room when Ianite asks for you. Understood.” Nodding again, Tom replies. 

“Yeah. I got it.” The guard nods back at him, and all four of them leave the room. A slight clicking sound could be heard just after they closed the door behind him, and Tom thinks that they’ve probably locked him in here. He goes to check the closet, and, just as the guard had said, he finds a pair of light coloured linen pants, and a thin t-shirt. Grabbing the clothes, Tom heads to the bathroom. After almost a month of traveling, he would finally be able to bathe. Tom was so ready for that.

-

Katherine frowned when she saw Rupert just leaving the docks as her and Jordan arrived. He glanced up at them and smiled, waving the two of them over.

“How’re you two lovebirds doing?” Rupert asked, smirking a little as Katherine rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Is the crew all gone already?” She replied, glancing around the docks. Other than the usual merchant ships that are both loading and unloading boxes, she finds she can see none of the crew. Rupert nods.

“Yeah. I was just closing up, but now you’re here too.” Katherine chuckled a little, before she realized something.

“What about Tom?” Katherine asked, concerned. “Who’s going to help him while he’s on the ship tonight?” Rupert blinked, before he realized that the two of them had left before they could see Tom get escorted out.

“Oh, some Ianite’s guards took him, the same ones who were talking to you before? They said he’d be staying at Ianite’s temple while this whole thing goes down.” Katherine nodded, the worried look on her face leaving. Rupert frowned a little as he noticed the slight redness in Katherine’s eyes. “Everything alright?” She nodded, and let out a little sigh. 

“We just got some sad news. Dianite’s destroyed an Ianitee village.” Katherine said, crossing her arms over his chest. Rupert looked to Jordan, shocked, but Jordan only nodded.

“It’s true. We heard about it from Lady Ianite herself.” Jordan added, glancing back at Katherine.

“Gods….” Rupert whispered, shocked. He couldn’t believe that Dianite would go that far just because he was mad. No one in their right mind would think that a god would let themselves get overcome by their emotions. It just seemed too low for them 

“He’s mad.” Jordan whispered, quiet enough so that only the three of them could hear. “Dianite is just going to keep on hurting people until he gets to Tom, and he won’t care who they are. He’s going to cause a war.” 


	2. 8 - The First Meeting

Ianite rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache starting to form. The projection of Dianite was busy boasting, standing on the opposite side of her desk in her office. The two of them had finally been able to communicate, if only through astral projection. They had been talking for less than twenty minuets, and Ianite was already exasperated. Dianite was not acting civil in the slightest; as soon as he and Ianite had made the connection, he had immediately boasted about his latest attack, almost provoking Ianite enough that she actually considered stopping the meeting. But, her drive for peace overrode her anger, and she seethed in silence for about ten minutes.

“Dianite.” She said through gritted teeth, cutting him off his grandiose claims. “Let’s move to what this conversation is really about.” He smirked at her, tilting his head almost mockingly.

“Sister, dear, no need for such formalities.” He replied, watching her let out a sharp breath, obviously annoyed with him. 

“I am urging you to cease in attacking my villages, or I will be forced to bring harm to your champion.” At that, Dianite straightened, a sharp glint in his eye.

“Oh? What’s this? My sister, actually threatening to torture someone?” Dianite’s voice was devoid of any humor. He let out a snort, crossing his arms over his chest. ‘You don’t have it in you to even order someone else to torture my champion. There’s no way you could even do it yourself. It isn’t your way” He said, making air quotes around ‘way’. His astral form shimmered slightly, likely due to the fact that Dianite was falling prey to his emotions once more. Dianite had always been the least stable out of the three of them, always causing fights. Ianite raised her chin defiantly, her mouth a thin line and her eyes cold.

“If it is what I must do to protect my people, then I shall.” She responded, her eyes almost challenging Dianite. Dianite watched her for a moment before he shook his head and chuckled slightly.

“You always have ways to surprise me. Alright, I’ll cease from attacking your people.” Dianite said, his mouth curling into a smirk again. “I’ll be seeing you, sister dearest.” He disappeared shortly after wards, causing Ianite to let out a relived sigh. Dianite was, and had always been, hard to deal with. She closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead, feeling the headache slowly starting to go away. At least she had a silver lining to this whole thing.

“M’Lady?” A familiar, and somewhat timid, voice asked. She smiled and opened her eyes. It was the Captain of her guards. Morgan.

“Morgan, please, come in.” She answered, smiling tiredly as the mortal woman walked in, helmet under her arm. The guards titled her head to Ianite as a sign of respect, stopping near where Dianite’s astral form had just been.

“The Dianitee champion is settled in his room, and can be brought to your office at any time.” Morgan said, Ianite nodded, relived that there had been no incidents. Morgan, seeming to pick up on this thought, continued. “He was actually quite compliant, and he barely said anything.” Sighing, Ianite replied.

“Poor boy. He’s probably scared out of his mind. This is likely the first time he’s been in this kind of situation, and I pity him for it.” Ianite frowned slightly. She wouldn’t be able to fit him in to her schedule today, but tomorrow would work. She could talk to Dianite afterwards as well, and find when he could come to Ianarea to actually negotiate his champion’s release. “Morgan, please bring him up next morning. I think that will give both of us a chance to relax.” Morgan nodded and made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her. The sound echoed across the room, and Ianite stood from her chair. She would be having a busy couple of days, no doubt.

-

Tom boredly drummed his fingers on the desk, his head resting on his other hand as he stared out the window. He had been waiting for Ianite to call upon him for a few hours, having taken a nice, long bath the night before and falling asleep almost instantly. It was strange to Tom how he hadn’t been sent to any sort of dungeon and interrogated, like he had been expecting. Instead, here he was, dressed in a loose pair of pants and a baggy shirt, just waiting. His coat had been thrown over the back of the seat he was on, and his shoes had managed to disappear while he was taking a bath. Tom let his thought’s wander, mind drifting around for a few minutes before settling on the Captain and Jordan.

Tom sighed He needed to get a better handle on his thoughts but… a few minutes of daydreaming couldn’t hurt, could it? Smiling a little Tom imagined what the Captain and Jordan’s reaction’s to coming home must have been like. They must have been so happy, Tom thought to himself. He let himself imagine a scenario where the two of them would come home to him and they would embrace. She would lean in to kiss him, and he would go bright red, and the three of them would laugh and be happy and -

A quiet knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts, and he hesitantly called out. Tom shook his head slightly, trying to stop thinking about the way he had imagined Jordan looking at him, the way he thought Katherine would hold him close.

“Come in.” Tom turned in his chair, watching as a pair of guards came in. They nodded to him curtly, before one of them spoke up.

“Champion. We are here upon Lady Ianite’s request, as she has requested for you to be brought to her office at once” Tom nodded, standing from his chair.

“I assume you're gonna take me?” He asked, getting the answer he was expecting. The guards flanked him once they exited the room, the guard on his left grabbing his elbow tightly. Tom grimaced but didn’t say anything. This must be it. This must be where he’s sent to the dungeons, to be interrogated and tortured and used as a bargaining piece. No one spoke between the three of them, and besides the slight clanging of metal, the hallways they walked down were silent and mysteriously devoid of any followers. Tom was freaking out. He wasn’t as prepared as he would’ve liked to be for this, and deep down he knew that he didn’t want be in pain. Especially for an extended amount of time. The three of them came upon a grandiose door, ornate purple and gold swirls decorating the outside. Tom gulped as one of the guards stepped forwards and knocked on the door. The two doors swung open by themselves, and they entered the room, the guard gripping Tom’s elbow tighter.

They entered into a rather tall room, with numerous windows looking out onto the temple on all sides. It definitely didn’t look like a room that someone would be tortured in, but Tom knew not to let his guard down. As Tom glanced around the room, the three of them came to a stop, and then Tom was shoved to his knees, and he let out a grunt when he hit the ground. Alright, he was expecting this kind of treatment.

“Trevor, please. He is our guest, although the circumstances are a bit unfavorable.” The goddess spoke, her voice soft. ‘Trevor’ murmured out an apology that Tom really didn’t think he meant, and helped him stand back up. Tom looked over to Ianite and gulped. She was sitting behind a large desk, two chair’s opposite her, likely where he would be sitting. Her hair was actually purple, Dianite wasn’t trying to trick him. Smiling, she gestured for the guards to exit. “I assume your trip went well?” She asked once both guards had exited and closed the doors behind him. No escaping it now. Tom nodded awkwardly, eyes darting around the room to look anywhere but at her.

“Y-Yes, it went well. The crew was quite kind.” He couldn’t stop himself from blushing a little. Even when he had been so cruel to the Captain, she had shown him nothing but kindness the whole trip.

“May I ask your name? I’m sure your familiar with who I am.” Ianite smiled as she saw him blush a little when talking about the crew. Maybe she should look into that, see who exactly had gotten close to the champion on the return trip.

“T-Thomas, Lady Ianite. Thomas Syndicate.” He replied, keeping his eyes on the floor. Figuring that this was the safest option, Tom kept his eyes lowered, nots seeing Ianite’s almost pitiful expression at his worry. He couldn’t lie to himself. He was frightened about this meeting, about what Ianite was going to do to him. Ianite, somehow noticing his distress, frowned.

“Please, Thomas, take a seat. I mean to bring you no harm.” She watched as he shakily sat in one of the chairs, pushing himself down to make himself seem smaller.

“Y-You mean that?” Tom asked quietly, looking up from the floor with a hopeful glint in his eye. Ianite nodded, letting out a quiet breath when the champion started to relax into the chair.

“I assure you that my goal is to only get Dianite to stop attacking my villages, and unfortunately, I may have to use you to stop him.” She said, watching as he froze when she spoke about Dianite destroying villages. Ianite frowned. How did he not know about what his own god – Ah, right. He had been kept in confinement for several days, and wouldn’t know of anything that had happened in about the last week or so.

“Dianite… attacked your villages?” Tom asked, swallowing slightly. That meant that Dianite was mad. An angry Dianite was never a good thing, especially for Tom. Ianite nodded, before she replied.

“Yes. He ravaged one of the small villages on the Dianite-Ianite border, and left very few survivors to recount his deed. From what I have been able to get from the survivors, he did it himself, abusing his godly powers because of his inability to control his emotions.” Ianite spoke, watching as Tom’s face morphed from one of shock to one of despair, the champion speechless. “Unfortunately, I believe that this attack was caused by my brother’s anger of your imprisonment. My talk with him yesterday afternoon revealed just that.” Tom gaped at her, blinking his eyes rapidly to stop the tears that were threatening to spill out.

“I… I’m so sorry…” Tom whispered, his voice hoarse. Ianite watched as he quickly rubbed his eyes on the backs of his hands, trying not to cry. It was clear to her that the boy was blaming himself, and she found herself pitying the boy. He must have been under so much stress from Dianite, especially since he had been taken en route to a meeting that Dianite was holding. Then her pirates basically kidnapped him, and made him think that he would be hurt once he was actually at Ianarea. "I... On behalf of my god I'd like to apologize." He says, Ianite smiling gently at him.

"Thank you, Thomas." She replied quietly, watching as he sniffled and rubbed his eyes again. He must be so tired of all of this, Ianite thought.

“Please, Thomas, go back to your room and rest. I’ll talk with Dianite later on, and we can discuss when he’ll becoming to get you. I can teleport you; you’ll make it there quicker” Ianite said gently, watching as Tom nodded. He stood, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he tried to control himself, not doing a great job of it. Ianite saw a few tears trailing down his cheeks before she flicked her hand and he was gone. Sighing Ianite straightened in her chair. Poor boy.

 


	3. 9 - Family

Katherine watched as the waves crashed onto the rocks, a peaceful silence settling over her and Rupert. The two of them were sitting on a bench overlooking the large cliffs that the town bordered on. The cliffs allowed for Ianarea to have some protection from the sea.

"Kathy?" Rupert asked, breaking the silence. Katherine hummed and glanced over at him. "Do... Do you know what day it is?" Rupert bit his lip, green eyes full of worry. Katherine thought for a moment, before it dawned on her what day it was. The anniversary of their parent's death. Twelve years had gone by so fast.

"It's been so long." Katherine whispered, looking back at the cliffs. "Do you think they're watching us right now?"

"Of course they are, Kathy." Rupert replied. The two sat in silence for a few more moments, before Rupert spoke again. "Kathy, do... do you get the feeling as if history has repeated itself? With the new Dianite attack, that is. It... Just to me, it feels like what happened to our village happened over there, too." Katherine frowned, thinking. Their village had been attacked by Dianitee soldiers when she was twelve, and Rupert was fifteen. Their parents had been killed before them, and to this day Katherine could sometimes hear her mother screaming for Rupert to grab her and run.

"I... Yes, the attack does remind me about it. But... it's different. One, our attack was a planned one. How else could all of those soldiers have gotten there? Two, Dianite went alone, and Ianite told me he was under the influence of his emotions." Katherine said, listing her points on her fingers. "It's horrible how he's fine to go off and just destroy one of our villages and not say anything about it!" Katherine said, her voice rising slightly. Her hands formed into fists. Rupert places a hand on her shoulder, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze.

"We can't change what he's done, Kathy. But we might be able to get him to stop attacking, if this thing with Tom works out." Rupert said gently, shuffling closer to his sister so he could properly comfort her. Letting herself be pulled closer to Rupert, Katherine rested her head on his shoulder. "They'd be proud of us, you know? They always wanted us to be happy." Rupert murmured, feeling Katherine let out a small sob. He held her tightly, letting her cry into his shoulder. Out of the two of them, Katherine had been hit the hardest by their parents' death. Rupert theorized that it was because she actually saw them die, whereas he was focused on getting his sister to safety. After a few moments, Katherine pulled away from him, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Thank you, Rupert." She said, smiling at him tiredly. He just grinned and squeezed her shoulder, trying to assure her that he was here for her. The siblings sat in silence for a few minutes, Katherine calming down significantly and Rupert watching as a tremendous wave crashed against the charcoal black rocks that littered the bottom of the cliffs. There was the sound of someone shuffling through grass, and Rupert glanced behind them to see Jordan approaching. He gave the younger man a wave and a smile, which Jordan returned.

“Hey.” Jordan sat on the railing closest to Katherine, slipping his hand into hers. Katherine leaned against him, giving his hand a small squeeze. “I’ve got some news from Ianite that she wanted for me to tell you.” Katherine glanced up at him, while Rupert gestured for him to continue. “Ianite wanted me to tell you that she, uh, talked to Dianite today and he’s gonna be here in…” Jordan stopped, cocking his head to the side, thinking. “In about five days, starting today.” Katherine frowned slightly.

“To negotiate for Tom?” Katherine asked, watching as Jordan nodded. She was a little disappointed, as she had been hoping that Tom would start acting nicer, and maybe, just maybe, she could talk to him about how she felt. Apparently not. She sighed and turned her attention back to the ocean. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be. After all, what good did pining after someone who you barely knew do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter! sorry :(. I think the next one will definitely be longer though :)


	4. 10 - Visit

****4 DAYS - MORNING** **

Tom was laying on his bed when Jordan and the Captain entered his room. It had been almost a day since Ianite had chatted with him, and in all honesty, he was feeling much better. Thinking back on it now, he was somewhat embarrassed that he had cried in front of Ianite. He had shown just how weak he was. If Dianite had been there, he would have definitely been scolded, or even mocked. He was supposed to be Dianite’s champion, all tough and unfeeling.

All those thoughts vanished when the two of them stepped into his room, Jordan with a smile while the Captain just looked tired. Tom felt a pang of worry for her that he pushed down. He sat up, nodding at the two of them. What were they doing here? As if on cue, Jordan sat down at the desk and started talking.

“We were- Well, I was assigned to come keep you company until Ianite calls you again. Ka- Captain Capsize decided to tag along with me.” Jordan said as the Captain sat on the end on his bed. Tom nodded slowly. Just like on the ship. Except, this time there was a pair of trained guards outside the doors as well. Tom bit his lip, looking between the Captain (Capsize, Capsize was better) and Jordan, not knowing exactly what to do. He was stuck, wanting the maintain the asshole façade but also wanting to get closer to the pair. If he couldn’t be with them, why not apologize and at least be more friendly with them.

“I…” Tom started, swallowing nervously when he saw Capsize and Jordan glance over at him. “I’m sorry that I was… well, being an asshole the last couple of days. I was… I was worried about something that I found out I didn’t need to be worried about, and that… It made me treat you badly. I know that’s not an excuse, and I’m sorry.” Tom looked down at his lap, feeling his heart beating quickly. Unbeknownst to him, Capsize and Jordan had glanced at each other after Tom finished talking, speechless. The two of them hadn’t been expecting Tom to even mention the last days on the ship. They thought that he would have not spoken to them at all while he waited to be seen by Ianite again. Capsize, snapping out of it first, reached over and placed a hand on Tom’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, Tom.” She said, watching as Tom looked over to her, a hopeful look on his face. “I forgive you.” A small smile erupted on to Tom’s face. Cute, Capsize thought.

“You… You really mean it?” Tom asked, biting his lip nervously. Capsize nodded, a smile emerging onto her face as well. “Thanks.” Tom murmured, glancing up at Jordan to see if he agreed with Capsize. Jordan merely nodded, and Tom let out a sigh of relief. So, they weren’t mad at him. Great. The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. Eventually, Jordan spoke up.

“So, Tom,” He started, Tom glancing back over to him, a questioning look on his face. “what’s being Dianite’s champion like? I can’t imagine that it’s much different from what I do when I’m not recovering from an injury.” Tom thought for a moment, before replying.

“Well, normally I don’t actually do all that much. I don’t live in the capital, though it’s somewhat close by. Most of the time I just help Dianite run things and help train new soldiers.” Tom shrugged. Thankfully, once Dianite had started to trust Tom more as his champion, he had allowed Tom to continue living in Doveport, a city close by the capital, but far enough away that it took a good half of a day to get there. Luckily, with Dianite and his godly abilities, Tom was able to get from his home to Dianite’s main temple in a matter of minutes. Jordan frowned, as Tom could almost see the gears shifting in his head.

“No offence, but how is that useful for your god? I mean, what if he needs to contact you with urgent news?” Jordan asked, cocking his head to the side, his face showing his confusion.

“Normally he teleports me, or teleports to me if he needs something.” Tom said, shrugging slightly. “Truly, my job isn’t that interesting.” He saw Capsize looking at him with interest and he felt a slight flush beginning to crawl up his cheeks. Curse his weakness for pretty girls and boys.

“Tell me about Doveport. Is that where you grew up?” Capsize look at him curiously, and Tom swallowed and tried to calm himself down.

“I… No, that’s not where I grew up. Although, I did spend most of my teenage years there, so in a way, yes? But also, not really?” Tom said, and, realizing that he sounded foolish, felt his cheeks heat up more. “It’s a nice little town that actually isn’t by a port at all. Most people are farmers or ranchers out there. It’s well, obviously smaller than Ianarea, but it’s got a couple thousand people.” Tom sighed wistfully, a goofy smile growing on his face. “It’s got rolling hills on one side and a lush forest on the other. A small lake is nearby as well, which is always crowded in the summer.” Katherine smiled as Tom talked, a wistful look on his face. “Me and my sister used to swim there a lot, when we were younger. Now she’s got a job and a husband, so she doesn’t have as much time to take off.”

“Do you miss it?” Jordan said quietly. Tom nodded, goofy smile being replaced with a frown. Katherine bit her lip, wanting to make Tom have that goofy smile again. He looked so good when he was smiling,

“Yeah, I guess I do. But it’s alright, really.” Tom said, seemingly trying to be happier about his circumstances.

“You mentioned that you had a sister; does anyone else in your family live nearby or in Doveprot?” Katherine watched as Tom bit his lip, eyes darting down to his lap. He sat for a few minutes, before Katherine opened her mouth to speak again. “It’s really okay if-” She was cut off by the door opening and two more armoured guards entering.

“We’re here to escort the Dianitee champion to Ianite’s office.” One of the two explained. Tom just nodded awkwardly, before standing and walking over to the two guards. He turned back to Jordan and Katherine.

“Thanks for the chat.” He said, before turning and walking out with the guards. His stomach was doing flips and he felt somewhat nauseous. Had he made the right decision in letting Jordan and Capsize know more about his home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "4 Days - Morning" thing is there to help make it easier to know when things are happening in the story :D


	5. 11 - Radiant

****4 DAYS - MID-DAY** **

Tom’s hands were folded in his lap as he sat in front of Ianite’s desk. Ianite herself was just sorting out a few papers that she had forgotten to put away before their meeting.

“Alright, I think that’s all sorted.” She murmured, shuffled a few papers to the side, and looking up at Tom. “Did you have a good time with Captain Capsize and my champion? I had hoped that you enjoyed their company.” Ianite internally smiled, as she watched Tom squirm slightly. She had picked the two of them after delving into who exactly had gotten close to Tom on that trip. If she was able to match up those three then, well, she might be able to get Dianite to stop doing many things that would hurt her people for a long, long time. Plus, her champion and favourite captain would be happy.

‘Yes I… I enjoyed it very much.” Tom replied, flushing a little. Ianite allowed a small smile to slip onto her face. Hopefully this would work out. She would hate for anyone to get hurt. “You know, I’m surprised I haven’t seen any torturing equipment yet.” Tom said, changing the topic He watched as Ianite’s face morphed into one of concern, confused. Why was she concerned about him? He wasn’t one of her followers.

“Why would you think that I would allow for that kind of thing?” Ianite asked, cocking her head to the side. Tom shifted uncomfortably, not meeting Ianite’s gaze for a few minutes. Finally, he spoke up.

“It was, uh… something that I was trained for when I was becoming Dianite’s champion.” Tom replied, looking up at Ianite nervously. “He… He wanted me to be prepared for anything and well…” Tom shrugged. “Torture was just something he thought was going to happen.” Ianite frowned, anger and fear bubbling up inside of her. What else had her brother done to his champion? What else had been called ‘champion training’ that was anything but it?

“And you were how old when this happened?” Ianite bit her lip as Tom thought.

“Maybe… nineteen? Twenty?” Tom thought out loud. “Yeah, probably around there. I’ve only been his champion for four years.” Nodding, Ianite filed that information away for later. She was going to yell at her brother for this. They weren’t supposed to actually hurt any mortals, or at least, that was what the three of them had agreed upon, so very long ago. Now it seemed like Dianite was going back on his promises, what with the recent attack and now this.

“And I assume your champion training also included actual training? Weapons, strategy, that sort of thing?” Tom nodded, thinking back on those three years. It had been brutal at times (like when he had been forced to fight Furia to show that he was actually paying attention), but he was glad that he was Dianite’s champion. The title allowed for him to make a better life for himself and his sister, and it made everyone else treat him with respect. Or maybe that was just fear.

“Yeah, I got trained in basically all kind of weapons. Swords, bows, daggers, spears, you name it, I was probably forced to learn it.” Tom shrugged, leaning back in his chair. Learning multiple weapons has proven useful when he was unable to find a sword while fighting. Not many opponents expected someone to know how to chuck a spear like a javelin. Ianite hummed and nodded. This was useful information. She probably should have trained Jordan more in the weaponry section, but he was wonderful with a bow, and his strategies had helped them more than once.

“So you’ve trained a lot?” Ianite asked, wanting to keep this conversation going. If getting information was just Tom talking about his training, she would take it. At least her champion would be better prepared. Tom nodded, staring past Ianite.

“Yes. Almost every day I have to make sure that I can still fight. Dianite does random check-in’s, did you know that? He’ll just pop by and watch how my performance is doing.” Tom grimaced, remembering the time when he had fractured his ankle and Dianite had still made him train. He frowned for a second, before realizing something. Ianite was getting valuable information from him, and he was just answering her questions. He was spilling to much information. Dianite would be angry at him if he found out.

“I see.” Ianite said, before she lent forwards in her chair and squinted slightly. If she could just focus enough to – There. She could see the aura radiating off of him, vibrant red and orange hues, shifting and radiating off of Tom. It was something of a gift that the gods have. The ability to see mortal’s aura’s, almost a reflection of the mortal’s themselves. There was outer aura’s and inner aura’s. Outer parts of the auras showed the personality types, calm or harsh, violent or peaceful. The inner aura’s, however, showed where the person’s loyalty lied. A moral compass of sorts. Many of her followers were cooler colours, green and blue and purple, but others were much more rash. Dianitee’s tended to have fiery, bright colours surrounding them, while Mianite’s had duller, darker colours.

Tom was an interesting case, however. While the outer aura showed deep red’s and oranges, almost like flames, closer to his body was a deep hue of purple, sticking to him like honey. Strange. That sort of thing only really happened with spies, people who lied about their faith to keep another god more informed. But she knew all of her spies, and plus, Tom was the Dianitee champion. So why was his inner aura purple? She could try a few of her ideas, and see if they worked. After all, she wouldn’t lose anything by talking with Tom about it.

“Thomas, were you ever not a Dianitee?” She asked him, watching as he blinked slightly. She had stopped talking for a few minutes and was just staring at him, and that’s what she says to him first? Ianite was weird.

“Uh… Yeah I was when I was a kid. How did you…. How did you know?” Tom asked her, titling his head in confusion. He had been an Ianitee, in fact, before he and his parents had converted. They would have a better life as a Dianitee, his patents had told him. “I was an Ianitee.” He continued, watching as Ianite nodded slowly.

“I assume your parents converted you?” She replied, watching as he nodded. “And they are still living in Dianite’s territory?” Tom swallowed a bit and shook his head, suddenly more nervous than before. His parents were a tricky subject. They had gone against Dianite when he was fourteen, his sister seventeen, and as punishment, the two of them had been killed for their crimes. Tom had been sent to Doveport, along with his sister, to the orphanage there. It was the closest place to the small village they had settled in, and the people there were always wanting an extra hand.

“No… they uh, passed away.” Tom replied, staring down at his lap. “They went against Dianite. Or at least, that’s what Dianite told me.” Ianite nodded, knowing exactly what Tom meant. Dianite was a stickler for loyalty, and going against that was punishable by death, at least in his lands. But, unless it was a reoccurring thing, Dianite normally just gave them a punishment. The first time did not result in death, unless it was something very bad. Ianite watched as Tom blinked back tears, before she glanced to one of the many windows.

“I believe that this is all the time I have today, Thomas. My guards,” She waved a hand at the door, watching as two different guards entered, “will escort you back to your room. I’ll meet with you again when I can.” Ianite said softy, watching Tom nod and rise from his chair. As he exited, Ianite closed the doors and let out a sigh. Had Dianite told Tom the truth about his parents? Knowing her brother, likely not. She was going to have to dig into this more, for Tom’s sake. He needed to know if he was working for the man who possibly murdered his parents.


	6. 12 - Night Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres some descriptions of death/violence in this one. No gore though.

****4 DAYS - NIGHT** **

Fire was everywhere. She was suffocating, the heat and the smoke were too much and she couldn’t breathe oh gods she couldn’t breathe. Her parents, reaching out to her and she can’t reach them. Everything is so hot, and she can’t breathe, and suddenly then she’s running with Rupert, staring behind at the flaming ruins of their house. Time slowed as Katherine watches a man made of fire and ash stab his sword through her father’s chest, her mother already on the ground, motionless. She watched as her father fell, the thing ripping it’s blade out of his chest. It looks up at her, smiling, and Katherine hears a voice.

_I’ll find you, Delany_

Katherine can hear faint screaming as the thing stalks forwards, stepping over her motionless parents. She begs for Rupert to go faster but their stuck, and that thing is only getting closer to them.

“Please!” She calls out, begging as the creature stalks forwards. “Leave my brother, please!” The tight grip on her arm loosens and she screams as she watches her brother fall prey to the same fate her parents had. “Rupert!” She fell to her knees, grasping at her brother’s arm. “Rupert please!” There was a chuckle from behind her, and she whipped around, only to see a sword slashing downwards.

Katherine woke with a start, breathing heavily. Her hands shook as she sat up, eyes darting around the darkened room. Moonlight streamed through the window, casting shadows across the room. Swallowing, Katherine rubbed her sweaty hands on the blanket, trying to calm down. There was some shifting beside her and she tensed up, expecting that demon from her dream to be there. When an arm curled around her waist and a cold nose nuzzled into her thigh, she relaxed, knowing exactly who this was. Jordan. She brushed a hand through his hair, her heart starting to slow down. Katherine lent against the bed frame, letting her head fall back as she tried to control her breathing. All she could think about was the fire, and the smoke and the people screaming – Gods, she needed a distraction.

Letting her mind wander, trying to forget the nightmare, Katherine thought about the visit she and Jordan had taken to Tom’s room. It was nice, having Tom stop being such an ass to both of them. She smiled slightly, thinking of the look Tom had gotten when talking about his home. That was the kind of smile that Tom should have on all the time, the happy, wistful one. Katherine blushed slightly as she imagined Tom being with the two of them at this moment. He would sleep on her other side, or maybe in between Katherine and Jordan. The moonlight would cast pale light across Tom’s back as he slept. Tom would curl up close to both of them, pressing up against Jordan’s chest or using her thigh as a pillow. Katherine smiled, almost hearing the shuffling of sheets as Tom sleepily snuggled up to her and Jordan.

Gods, she wanted that. She wanted to wake up next to both of them, share early morning kisses while lying in bed. Tom would let her play with his hair, as Jordan hated that for whatever reason, and Jordan would leave for his morning jog. He would come back all sweaty and Tom would shoe him and tell him to take a shower, but not before giving him a kiss. Katherine smiled dreamily, all her fears pushed to the back of her mind as she imagined the perfect morning with the two of them.

She wanted it, but could she really have it?

-

“Another.” Furia’s voice was harsh as he watched Tom pant and ready his sword once more. Tom ducked and tried to strike Furia’s side, but the fire being deflected the blade easily. “Pathetic. I’ve seen new recruits do better.” Stomach growling, Tom gritted his teeth and pushed onwards. He had to get this perfect, or Furia would keep him longer. He had already missed most of breakfast and all of lunch, and he wasn’t planning on missing a third meal as well. Hands shaking slightly, Tom gripped his blade tighter. Weaving around Furia’s blade, tom tried to get a few hits in, but all of them were blocked. He grimaced as Furia’s sword sliced a thin mark on his arm. Trying something new, Tom ducked and swung, missing Furia, but not by much. With his lower position and some quick timing, Furia was able to push Tom to the ground on his back, Furia’s blade at his throat.

“I yield.” Tom said, biting back a snarl when Furia presses the blade into his neck, a grin on his face.

“And?” Furia asks sweetly. Tom glares at him, but Furia presses into his neck enough to draw blood.

“Fine.” Tom spits out. ‘You’re the better fighter.” Smirking, Furia sheathes his blade, offering hand to Tom. Rubbing his neck leave a little blood on his hands, and Tom glares at Furia who merely shrugs and grins a him. The grin fades away quickly and Tom feels the hairs on his neck stand up.

“My lord.” Furia says, nodding his head in respect. Dianite merely grunts, and Tom swallows as he feels a hand on his shoulder. He must have been watching the two of them fight, and now he’s seen Tom fail multiple times. Shit.

“Thomas. With me.” Dianite says, keeping the hand on his shoulder as the two of them walked away from the training grounds. Tom only got more nervous when the two of the entered into Dianite’s personal area of the courtyard, secluded and hidden from prying eyes. Fighting the urge to shudder, Tom walked up to the post with Dianite. He had been up against this post far too many times. Tom honestly thought that Dianite was a sadist. At least, he seemed to enjoy hurting Tom when he didn’t meet the god’s impossible standards. How was he supposed to master sword fighting in less than a week? Do you know why I’ve brought you here?” Dianite asked, his voice low. Tom swallowed, nodding. Dianite always started off a beating with that phrase. He hated it.

“Yes sir.” Tom said, cursing the shakiness of his voice. “I wasn’t performing well in my training.” He avoided Dianite’s eyes, instead keeping his gaze on the ground. Why couldn’t Dianite just hurry this up and be done already?

“Good. And you know what’s going to happen?” Tom couldn’t see it, but he imagined that Dianite was smiling at him. Sick bastard.

“Yes sir. I’m going to be punished for my unacceptable sword fighting.” Tom heard Dianite hum, and Tom began preparing himself.

“Good. You know the drill.” Tom bit his lip as he pulled off his shirt and let his head rest against the pillar. There were a few moments when Tom though that Dianite had decided that he didn’t want to do this to Tom, but those thoughts were erased when the first hit came down. White hot pain radiated from Tom’s back as Dianite continued, each strike sending an agonizing pain through Tom. He felt some blood running down his chin, and realized that he had actually bitten hard enough that his lip had started bleeding. Tom’s hands were tightly clenched, and he choked back yells with every blow. Finally, the blows stopped, and Tom rested his head against the pillar, not knowing if it was sweat or tears that was pouring down his face.

Tom blinked his eyes and he was back in his room at Ianite’s temple, tears definitely streaming down his face. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, wincing as his back ached. Nervously, Tom reached around to feel at his back for any marks. He couldn’t feel any others besides the slight scars that he had from Dianite. Tom turned on to his side, arms curling around his stomach as more tears dribbled down his face. He wasn’t going back to sleep, not with the phantom pain still lingering in his back, and hot tears running down his face.


	7. 13 - Champions

****3 DAYS - MID-DAY** **

Tom’s back still hurt slightly. He winced at the feeling of the phantom ache, before sighing and trying to find a more comfortable way to sit. Grabbing the pillow, Tom placed it behind himself, relaxing a little at the slight relief his back got. Crossing his arms over his chest, Tom let his eyes close, resting his head on the wall. A few more days here, and then he could go home. Tom wasn’t exactly happy to be going home, back to Dianite, Furia, and having to go back to work. He would miss Capsize and Jordan the most though. He couldn’t deny to himself that he enjoyed their company.

The door creaked open, and Tom opened his eyes, glancing over at the doorway. Jordan, dressed in a fine purple shirt and dark pants stepped in. Nodding to him, Jordan moved to sit at the desk again, where he had sat last time. Tom awkwardly nodded back at him as Jordan got settled.

“So, what brings you to my humble abode?” Tom asked, gesturing around his small room. That drew a laugh from Jordan, and Tom felt his heart flutter a little.

“Ianite asked me too. Capsize wasn’t free to come in today, so I came alone as you can see.” Jordan crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Tom curiously. “How was your night?” Tom shrugged, his back letting out a throb of pain at the thought of his nightmare.

“It was fine.” Tom replied, noticing the slight worry in Jordan’s eyes. Why was he worried about him? “How’s being Ianite’s champion going?” Jordan sighed at the question.

“Boring really. All I’m doing is helping to prepare for Dianite’s arrival. Bleh.” Jordan made a face. “That and having so many meetings with m’lady, the advisors and the generals. I wish it was more exciting, like being Dianite’s champion probably is.” Tom snorted at that,

“Just because I’m Dianite’s champion doesn’t mean that I get to skip meetings.” Tom said, before he frowned slightly. “Well, I guess I did miss a meeting because you guys,” He gestured to Jordan, “took me while I was on my way. But my point still stands. Even when I’m not meeting with Dianite I have training every day.” He noticed Jordan’s disgusted expression and laughed. “What, you don’t keep your skills sharp?” Jordan shrugged at Tom’s question.

“I mean yeah, I train, but every day? Gross.” Jordan’s face is scrunched up, and all Tom wants to do is kiss him because he looks so adorable. “I’d rather die than do that.” Tom laughed slightly, glancing downwards. He liked Jordan more than he’d care to admit, and well, Jordan was just being really cute.

“Well, that’s one difference between Dianite and Ianite I guess.” Tom glanced back up to see Jordan smiling goofily at him. He tried not to, but he felt his face heat up a little. Tom coughed and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, glancing away as his face turned bright red. Jordan’s smile only grew at this sight. God, he was head over heels for Tom, wasn’t he? He hadn’t felt this giddy since he and Katherine had started dating.

‘There’s more similarities than differences, I think. Ianite takes aspects of both Dianite and Mianite, so you’d be better at comparing differences with Mianite’s new champion than me.” Jordan said, his expression earnest. Tom shrugged, watching as Jordan shifted in his chair.

“I guess. We both have to deal with the fact that our gods rely on us for a lot of things, and that a lot of people look up to us as role models.” Tom responded, Jordan nodding in agreement.

“I guess that’s true. It’s always a bit overwhelming when some kid calls me their hero.” Jordan chuckled, watching Tom sigh and nod.

“God, that always freaks me out.” Tom said, a small smile growing on his face. I’m not a good role model for kids, really. I… Y’know, sometimes I wonder why Dianite chose me as his champion? There were plenty of better people who wanted to do it much more than I did.” Tom’s voice got quiet, and Jordan knew that Tom was sharing something personal with him. He got up and sat beside Tom on the bed, wrapping an arm around Tom’s shoulders. Jordan smiled slightly as Tom leaned into his touch, sighing slightly.

“Most Ianitee champions aren’t as… well, more of their skills are strength-based ones. Ianite saw something in me that she didn’t see in any of the other people who were going to be champion. She saw that I was going to be able to carry the burden of being champion, and that’s why she chose me. Dianite obviously though you were suited for the task. That’s why you’re the Dianite champion, Tom.” Jordan said softly, letting Tom lean his head on his shoulder. Tom bit his lip, fighting back a few tears. Damn it, why was he such a sap?

Thank you, Jordan.” Tom whispered quietly, feeling Jordan hum. The two of them sat like that for a while, relishing in the comfort that the other was providing them. Eventually, Tom pulled away, sitting up straighter. “I assume that you have important things to do. I’m sorry I kept you.” Tom said, somewhat disappointed in himself. He had enjoyed sitting with Jordan. Why couldn’t he let himself have this one nice thing?

“Oh… Alright.” Jordan replied softly, a little bit troubled by the tone in Tom’s voice. “I… I guess I’ll be going, then.” He stood, and offered a hand to Tom, who looked at him strangely. ‘Walk me to the door?” He asked quietly, watching as Tom nodded and took the hand that had been offered to him, leading Jordan to the door.

“Thanks for stopping by.” Tom murmured, watching as Jordan’s eyes dart up and down him. Jordan stepped forwards, and for a breathtaking moment Tom though he was going to be kissed. Instead, Jordan wrapped his arms around Tom, burying the younger man in a hug, head tucked into Tom’s neck. Tom hesitantly hugged Jordan back, letting his head rest on Jordan’s. The two of them stood like that, holding each other closely, before Jordan pulled away, smiling slightly.

“Thank you for the nice chat, Tom.” He murmured, watching Tom flush again from how close the two of them were. Tom nodded slightly, and Jordan just smiled at him as he opened the door.

“Y-You too.” Tom replied quietly as the door closed. He paused for a moment. Had that just really happened? Tom felt a smile growing on his face, and for once, he didn’t try to hide it. “Oh wow.” Tom whispered, a feeling of giddiness taking over him. He was so happy.


	8. 14 - Wanting

****3 DAYS - AFTERNOON** **

Katherine glanced up from her spot on the couch as Jordan walked through the front door. He had apparently not noticed her yet, and was busy shucking off his shoes. She shook her head, a knowing smile on her face. Sometimes Jordan got wrapped up in his own head, and he would block everything else out.

“Jordan?” Katherine called out, watching Jordan blink and shake his head slightly, returning to the outside world. He glanced over at her and chuckled slightly, a small, sheepish smile on his face.

“Sorry Kathy.” Jordan came to sit beside her, an arm falling across the back of the sofa. “You do much this morning?” He asked, watching as she shook her head.

“No, not really.” Katherine sighed slightly. Ianite had let her take the last few days off, and while the first couple had been rather relaxing, she was getting bored. Jordan at least had a reason to get out of the house. “So, I heard you visited Tom today?” She wiggled her eyebrows at Jordan, before bursting into a fit of laughs. “Sorry, sorry. How’d it goes?” At that Jordan sighed, raking a hand through his dark hair.

“Well, it was going well, and then Tom kind of… well he asked me really nicely to leave. He was all ‘oh you must be so busy I’m keeping you from doing your job’” Jordan said, shaking his head slightly. “I think he has a problem with who he is.” Katherine frowned and gestured for Jordan to continue. “He told me he didn’t know why he was chosen as Dianite’s champion, cause in his words there were plenty of better people who wanted the job.” He frowned slightly. “I was pretty quick to shut that down but… I don’t know, it was worrying.” Shrugging, Jordan let Katherine talk for a bit. His voice hurt, after both a meeting with a few generals and Ianite, as well as his talk with Tom.

“That’s good.” She responded, biting her lip a little. It was disheartening to hear that Tom was thinking those things, especially since she though so highly of him. “I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about something. It’s kind of important. For me, at least.” At that Jordan perked up, head tilted to the side. “I’ve been thinking about uh… telling Tom my feelings for him?” Jordan blinked, sitting back as he took that information in.

“Well, that’s certainly unexpected.” He said, laughing awkwardly. “Do you know exactly when you’re going to tell him? Were kind of on a limited schedule at this point.” Katherine frowned. Jordan had a good point. Dianite would be arriving in what, three day’s time? She only had two or three days to tell Tom how she felt. Katherine needed to tell him soon, or risk never being able to tell him at all.

-

Tom had his eyes closed as he lay on the bed, one hand behind his head, the other laying on his stomach. His back pain had begun to subside, but there was some pain still lingering. Sighing Tom could hear bells ringing in the distance. He wondered if Jordan was mad at him for what he had said earlier this morning. Tom bit his lip, a nervous feeling bubbling up in his stomach. He really hopped that Jordan wasn’t mad at him. HE felt sick to his stomach imagining Jordan being angry at him.

Ah, Jordan. Probably one of the most adorable little nerds he had ever seen. Tom got butterflies around Jordan, and he got weak-kneed when he heard his laugh. Capsize too, but his heart fluttered whenever she gave him that soft, gentle smile. Tom realized that he was smiling stupidly, and tried to wipe the smile off of his face. It didn’t really wok as planned. Groaning, Tom pressed his face into the pillow, as though it would block out his thoughts of Jordan and Capsize. To no one’s surprise, it didn’t work, and his mind supplied him with thoughts of picnics and lazy mornings together. Gods he was into the two of them. His stomach did flips imagining what it would be like to kiss either of them.

“Shut up.” Tom groaned, trying to tell his brain to stop. “Stop it. You can’t have them” Tom repeated that thought to himself, fear in his heart. Dianite would not approve of the relationship. Not one, but two people? Two Ianitee’s? A man and a woman? Dianite would smite Jordan and Capsize and punish Tom for being foolish enough to fall for he two of them. He could imagine Dianite telling him how disappointed he was in him, how sad, how angry. Tom shivered at the thought. He didn’t want Dianite anywhere near either Capsize or Jordan. That would likely only end in tears for either Tom or the two of them. They would either die or have to see him die. He didn’t want them to go through that.

Tom sat up suddenly. He had a thought. A brilliant idea. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stood and made his way to the doorway, where he knocked a couple of times and waited. He felt a little silly, knocking on his door from the inside, but soon enough a guard opened the door.

“Can I have two pieces of paper and a pencil?” He asked, putting on his best innocent face. The guard nodded and went off to get what Tom had asked for, leaving Tom waiting in his room. Within a few minutes the guard returned with Tom’s supplies. “Thank you.” Tom nodded to the guard and closed the door, walking back over to the desk. Time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry word deleted half of this when I was writing it. About an hours worth of work gone ;-;


	9. 15 - Watch Over You

****2 DAYS - MORNING** **

It was much too early in the morning to be up. Fog was still covering most of the cobblestone streets, and Katherine shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. The sun was just barely up, casting its orange and golden light across the roofs of the buildings. Light was already shining through the windows of the temple, creating an almost glowing look. Katherine took in the sight for a moment, reveling in the silence. She hadn’t gotten to see this kind of sight since they had left to find Tom, and that had been what? A month ago? She sighed. Really, she should wake up earlier, but she had traded the early morning sights for staying up with Jordan. Pulling the cloak tighter around her, she continued on her way. If she wanted to talk to Tom, now would be her best bet. He wouldn’t be doing anything in the morning, and this was the only time that she knew that Ianite would definitely not be speaking with him. She had to be quick, or she could miss it entirely.

Making her way into the temple, Katherine nodded to a couple of guards who passed by her. She remembered the route that Jordan and herself had taken a few days ago, and within a few minutes she was standing outside Tom’s door, waiting for a guard to unlock the door so she could enter. The door creaked open, and Katherine stepped inside, nodding to the guards gratefully. She glanced around the room, and, noticing a lump underneath the blankets, made her way over to the bed. Tom was asleep, curled up on the side facing the desk. Katherine smiled at his serene expression. She sat in the chair, watching Tom sleep.

“You’re cute when you’re asleep. Did you know that?” She whispered, reaching over to brush the hair off of Tom’s forehead. Tom stirred slightly, and she froze, relaxing when Tom merely mumbled something incomprehensible and smiled slightly, shifting towards her hand. For a moment, she had actually thought that he was awake. Katherine mirrored his smile, watching as Tom’s chest rose and fell. He must be having a happy dream. “I mean, you’re also cute when you’re awake but… I like seeing you so peaceful. It’s a nice change from the Tom I see normally.” Tom couldn’t hear her, at least not when she spoke softly. She had free reign to talk to Tom about anything she wanted. The scene was exactly as she had imagined it a couple of nights ago. Tom was so peaceful.

“You know Tom, I have feelings for you.” Best to practice now instead of with Jordan or a mirror. At least it was something like the real thing. “I’ve had them for a while now, and I know that Jordan has them too.” She swallowed, looking over Tom’s peaceful form. “And… And I hope that you have the same feelings as I do.” Closing her eyes, Katherine pushed back the tears that were threatening to spill over, letting out a shaky breath. There. She could do that, couldn’t she? Opening her eyes again, Katherine watched as Tom’s face scrunched up slightly, Tom letting out a more coherent groan.

“Please no… Take me instead…” Katherine frowned as Tom turned onto his back, his head sometimes shaking. Was he having a nightmare? When Tom started whimpering, Katherine knew what to do. “Please don’t… you’ll hurt them!” Tom’s voice was urgent as he called out to the mysterious attacker. Katherine reached over and gently shook his shoulder.

“Tom. Wake up.” She bit her lip as her efforts proved to be useless. Tom’s breathing was starting to pick up, and his hands were bunching in the sheets. She felt her heart ache when a few tears rolled down Tom’s cheeks.

“Jordan… Capsize…” Tom whimpered out, making Katherine freeze. He was having a nightmare about… them? Letting out a sob Tom twisted, flinching away from something that only he could see.

“Tom, please.” She replied, shaking his shoulder much more roughly. Tom woke with a start, eyes flying open, chest still heaving. He let out a few gasps, like a drowning man, and soon his breathing returned to normal. “Tom? Are you alright?” Tom whipped his head towards her voice, flushing a little as he saw her worried expression. She had seen him at his most vulnerable, when he was crying like a child. Shit.

“I… I’m fine Capsize.” Tom gritted out, sitting up and letting the blankets bunch up against his waist. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hands. Katherine wasn’t buying it. She had seen this façade before, with Jordan and her own brother. But Tom was… Well he was different. She would have to treat this differently.

“It’s Katherine, Tom.” Katherine said, placing a hand on his shoulder. She was relieved when he didn’t shrug it off entirely, instead giving her a confused expression. ‘You don’t have to call me Capsize anymore. We’re friends, Tom.” Tom swallowed, nodding hesitantly. Katherine.

“Alright… Katherine.” Tom watched Caps-Katherine smile at him, and he felt something in his chest ache. He wanted to do this all the time, to make her smile like that every day. Gods, she was so pretty, and all he really wanted to do was kiss her. His eyes darted down to her lips and then back up again, a deeper flush appearing on his face. Katherine noticed the look and felt her own face start to heat up. She scooted closer to him, almost close enough where she could feel his breath on her face.

“Tom…” She murmured quietly, watching how he reacted. She didn’t want to accidentally scare him off. “I…” Was this what she should be doing? Should she really be talking about feelings when Tom was right there, when Tom had almost initiated contact?

Tom swallowed as she hesitated, the tension filling the room. Did she know how much he wanted to kiss her, to feel her hands caressing his face, to have her – nope too far.

“I… I think I want to kiss you.” She whispered at last. Tom nodded, his heart beating in his ears. Internally, he was leaping for joy, but all he could do was sit and stare.

“I… I’d like that.” Tom murmured back, watching as a light lit up in Katherine’s eyes. He swallowed as she started moving closer, letting his own eyes flutter shut as he leaned in. Unbeknownst to them, footsteps approached the door, and a series of sharp knocks made the two jerk away from each other.

“Kathy? You in here?” Rupert voice called out from behind the door. Katherine let out a frustrated sigh. Of course, her brother had to interrupt them.

“Yes Rupert, I am!” She called back, a scowl on her face. Tom looked equally perturbed. He was just about to kiss the woman he just might be in love with, and this happens? Really? Was Dianite actually watching over him, or was this just plain bad luck?“Ianite needs you. She says it’s urgent.” Katherine sighed. She glanced over at Tom, who merely flushed and avoided her gaze. Cutie.

“Tom, I’ll see if I can stop by tomorrow. I’m truly sorry for this but…” Katherine stood, watching Tom nod and swing his legs over the side of his bead, standing as well.

“That’s alright, it’s urgent.” He replied, walking with her to the door. “Katherine.” Tom called out softly, watching as she turned to look at him. He grabbed one of her hands, nervousness flooding through him, and gently kissed the back of it, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. “Thank you for everything.” He murmured embarrassedly, watching as Katherine smiled at him.

“Thank you, Tom. I’ll see you later.” She watched him nod slightly, still not looking at her. Ah well. His self-confidence needed a boost. She would have to help him with that. Exiting the room, she was met with an annoyed Rupert. She smiled as he rattled off questions, asking why she had been in tom’s room, especially this early, etcetera. All the way to Ianite’s office, her hand tingled where Tom had kissed it. She felt like throwing up and dancing at the same time. She was so happy. He returned their feelings.


	10. 16 - Revealed

****1 DAY - EVENING** **

Tom kept his eyes on the floor as Ianite rubbed her temple, feeling a headache starting to build up. The mortal in front of her wasn’t answering any questions, and he wasn’t even looking at her. This must be her brothers influence. He was so open the last few times. So trusting, so sincere. It had been ages since she had met a mortal as open as him. Jordan as obviously open with her, but he maintained a slight distance between them to keep private. Ianite couldn’t blame him, really. She knew how it felt to have everyone looking at her at all times, and she couldn’t blame him for wanting to keep something’s private, like, say, his feelings for Tom. This whole situation was a mess. Dianite was set to be here tomorrow, and Tom wasn’t cooperating with her. It was a bit annoying at this point. Thomas had stubbornly avoided her gaze and had sat in silence for nearly two whole hours now.

Her mind drifted back to yesterday, and the call from Dianite. Dianite had requested a meeting with Katherine specifically while he was negotiating the deal. She sighed. Why Katherine, of all people? Ianite had gotten Katherine up to talk about this meeting that Dianite had requested. She wasn’t about to send one of her favourite followers into a death trap. The two of them had agreed to allow for the meeting to happen, but both Ianite and Jordan would be inside the same room. Just in case. Ianite wasn’t taking any chances if her brother was involved. She thought back to how Katherine was yesterday. Katherine was definitely happier, and it seemed as if she couldn’t keep a smile off of her face. Ianite knew that she had been in Tom’s room when she had sent Rupert to go and get her. Maybe Tom had caused that profound happiness? She certainly hoped so.

Tom swallowed as he heard Ianite sigh, shifting slightly in his chair. He didn’t want to make her mad, but he was following Dianite’s orders. Dianite would protect him, right? Yesterday he had decided to inform Dianite of his wellbeing, and said that he would likely be having one more meeting with Ianite before he arrived. Dianite had advised him to not say anything, and Tom was taking Dianite’s orders literally. He was in Dianite’s favour right now, and he didn’t want to lose that. If things went his way, Dianite might even give him a break. He might be able to visit Caps-Katherine and Jordan, though it was unlikely with the tensions between the two groups. Tom felt his face heat up a little when he thought about Katherine. He liked the way her name rolled off of his tongue, and the way that she had whispered his name quietly. She sounded sincere, and Tom felt bad that he was going to be leaving in a few days. He wanted to stay, but if Dianite wanted him at his side, then he had no other choice.

Abruptly, Ianite stood, causing Tom to flinch. She walked passed him, not saying a word, and exited the room. The doors closed behind her, and Tom was left in Ianite’s office, alone. Ianite watched the guards glance over at her, surprised expression on their faces. Luckily, Jordan was with them, leaning up against a wall nearby. He bowed his head to her, and she merely nodded at him.

“Jordan, a word, please?” Jordan just nodded and the two of them walked out of earshot of the guards.

“What do you need, my lady?” He asked once the two of them came to a stop. Ianite rubbed her forehead.

“Tom is being well… difficult. He won’t say anything, or even look at me.” Ianite replied, a frown on her face. “I was hoping that maybe you could assist me somewhat.” Jordan nodded slowly, a frown on his face. It was easy for Ianite to see the worry in his eyes over Tom’s silence.

“Do you think it has anything to do with Dianite?” Cocking his head to one side, Jordan bit his lip nervously. Jordan was upset, to say the least, upon hearing that. He hated hearing about Tom and Dianite in the same sentence, especially after his and Tom’s chat a few days ago. Jordan had a sneaking suspicion that Dianite was the reason that Tom thought of himself as unworthy, as weak, as not good enough. What kind of god made their own champion feel like shit?

“I believe so. He might be worried about accidentally spilling information to me, but you… You might be able to make him talk.” Nodding slowly, Jordan came to his decision.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Ianite watched as Jordan walked back to the closed doors, his head held high. She hoped he could do it.

Entering the room, Jordan noticed Tom sitting by Ianite desk, his head down. He either hadn’t noticed him come in or didn’t care. Alright. He could do this. Walking forwards up to Tom’s chair, Jordan hesitantly placed a hand on Tom’s shoulder. He was met with a small flinch from Tom, who glanced back at him, eyes wide. Jordan moved his hands upwards and took a few steps back, showing that he was safe. Tom relaxed, his shoulders slumping downwards. Jordan sat in the chair beside Tom, looking at him nervously. He didn’t like that Tom had flinched when he touched him. That made him think of just what anyone had done to him to make him react like that. He pushed the thoughts out of his head. Now was not the time.

“Sorry for startling you, Tom.” Jordan said quietly, watching Tom shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Tom swallowed. He had been told to not talk to Ianite but… Jordan wasn’t her. He wouldn’t be going against Dianite’s orders if he talked to, or at the very least, responded to Jordan.

“I… It’s fine, Jordan.” Tom murmured, looking up at Jordan, a slightly fearful expression on his face. Jordan’s heart ached, but he retained himself from doing anything.

“Is it okay if I ask you some things?” Jordan asked, watching tom’s face carefully. Tom nodded jerkily, a slight flush crawling onto his cheeks. Damn Jordan and his beautiful eyes and his concerned gaze and- Ugh, Tom hated how easily Jordan could get him to do things. “How was your day, yesterday? I heard that Capsize payed you a visit. How’d that go?” Jordan raised his eyebrows as Tom coughed and looked away, his cheeks becoming redder with each passing second.

“I-It went fine, Jordan. Katherine was… wonderful.” Tom flushed as he remembered the look in her eyes. He felt breathless just imagining it. Jordan smiled slightly. They were on first name basis. That was good. He placed a hand on Tom’s knee, feeling relived when Tom didn’t shift away, instead looking at him curiously.

“Did she say anything? About us?” Jordan asked, realizing that Tom didn’t actually know that he and Katherine were together. That could put a stop to their plans, if Tom didn’t want to intrude on their relationship. Tom frowned at Jordan. He didn’t understand. Us? Did she mean the three of them? The Ianitee’s? What was Jordan talking about? Realizing that Tom didn’t understand, Jordan tried again. “Did she tell you about my relationship with her?” With that, Tom froze. Oh, gods. He had tried to get with Katherine, and she was taken. By Jordan no less. Noticing Tom’s sudden panicked expression, he scooted closer to him.

"I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude I- “Tom was cut off by Jordan grabbing his chin, gently titling his head so that Tom would actually look at him. Tom swallowed, his eyes wide. This was it. Jordan had learned that Tom had made moves on Katherine and he was going to kill him. He was going to die. Tom was confused when Jordan didn’t stab him, and instead began talking.

“Tom, it’s fine. We’ve talked about this.” Jordan said calmly. He needed to make Tom stop freaking out. Then he could make a move.

“Oh.” Tom whispered quietly, the fear in his gut leaving. They were okay with seeing other people, Dianite, Tom hadn’t thought that they’d be alright with him loving someone else. He thought that they’d make him choose. A sudden surge of confidence replaced that fear that Tom had, and without thinking Tom leaned in to kiss Jordan. The other man let out a surprised grunt when their lips touched, but Jordan’s eyes closed quickly as he pressed back against Tom, keeping a firm grip on his jaw. Tom let his own eyes flutter closed, the slight scratching of Jordan’s beard and the sound of his heart pounding in his ears kept him grounded. Jordan was… much eager than Tom had suspected he would be.

Cautiously, Tom placed his hands on Jordan’s cheeks, cupping his face tenderly. Tom sighed as he felt a hand gently gripping his wrist, urging his movements. The two of them shifted, and Tom found himself on top of Jordan’s lap, one hand still cupping Jordan’s cheek, the other tangled in his hair. They had broken apart, and for just a single moment Tom had feared that he’d done something wrong. But Jordan, sweet, tender Jordan, had eagerly reconnected their lips, moving his hands from his chin to Tom’s waist, where he eagerly tugged Tom forwards. That was how they found themselves now, Jordan drawing out a slight gasp from Tom as he bit at Tom’s bottom lip playfully. Jordan was enchanting, and Tom found himself getting carried away as Jordan squeezed his hip, letting one of his hands drop to Jordan’s chest. He could feel each breath Jordan took, and could feel the slight beating of his heart. Eventually, the two of them pulled away from each other, panting slightly.

“Wow.” Jordan said after a moment of silence, his voice hoarse. Tom swallowed, feeling that same fear creeping up on it again. Katherine was going to be mad that he kissed Jordan first, especially when the two of them had gotten so close yesterday. He blinked back tears and slid off of Jordan’s lap. He missed the warmth already, the wonderful feeling of being close to someone you loved.

“I… I need to go.” Tom said, tears building up in his eyes. Shit. He had screwed everything up. Jordan was going to hate him now, and he was going to tell Katherine and she would hate him too. He had to go, he had to hide away in his room and cry for a while. Tom stood and rushed out of the room, and let the guards grab onto his arms, looking to Ianite who hesitantly nodded, allowing them to take Tom back to his room. Jordan blinked, still in shock. Tom had kissed him? Well, more than kissed really. Jordan glanced from the door to his hands and back again. It had all happened so quickly. He had been surprised at Tom’s boldness, and a little surprised at how he had reacted. Jordan had been a little rougher with Tom than he would have liked.

He was worried about Tom. Why had he run off like that, especially after a few minutes of very passionate kissing. Jordan swallowed, noticing his reflection in one of the windows. His hair was mussed up where Tom had been grasping at it, and his lips were slightly swollen.

“Huh.” Jordan said to himself, feeling a giddy smile appear on his face. He couldn’t wait to tell Katherine about this.


	11. 17 - Negotiations

Thousands of people lined the streets in silence, watching as Dianite and a small group of soldiers made their way to Ianite’s temple. The group was merely six, and yet they had silenced a crowd thousands strong. Dressed in shining silver armour, the soldiers all carried dark red banners. All of them rode on horses, except for Dianite, who merely floated in between them, a smirk on his face. Ianite watched the group from her temple, a frown on her face. She knew exactly why Dianite was parading around and not teleporting to the temple instead. He wanted to make a scene. Well, she would let him have his fun, and then the real task would begin. Ianite was worried about the meeting that Katherine was going to have most of all. She still couldn’t wrap her head around why Dianite wanted to meet with Katherine of all people. The most noteworthy thing about her (sorry Katherine) was her status as the head of Ianite’s most esteemed pirate ship, really the best ship in Ianite’s navy. Ianite sighed and turned her back to the window. It was best to let Dianite flaunt his soldiers around and parade up and down the streets than to teleport to him and demand that he enters the temple. No, that would only make matters worse.

-

“Sister dearest!” Dianite swung his arms out, a shit-eating grin on his face. Ianite merely nodded to him, watching as Dianite made a show of seeming to be disappointed. “Aw, why the coldness, sister? And here I was thinking that we were going to have a tearful sibling reunion!” Dianite’s voice dripped in mockery, and Ianite raised her head defiantly. “Alright, aright. I’ll play nice.” The unspoken ‘for now’ hung in the air, and Ianite gritted her teeth. Why couldn’t Mianite be here, so that he could take the brunt of the attention? Those two were always squabbling about something or other.

“Come. We have much to discuss.” Ianite said, extending her hand. He grabbed it, and Ianite teleported the two to her office, where Dianite quickly let go of her hand. She turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. “This is my office. We’ll be spending most of our time here.” She watches as Dianite looks around, nodding thoughtfully.

“A little overdone on the purple, but I like it.” He straightened, and looked back at Ianite. ‘If it will work for you, I’d like to see my champion. To make sure that he’s in one piece?” Ianite sighed and nodded, and teleported the two of them to Tom’s room. The man himself was asleep, curled up underneath the blankets.

“He’s been staying in here for the last couple of days.” Ianite said quietly, as Tom slept. Dianite nodded. It was much nicer than her champion would have got had he been captured by Dianite. “He’s been… Sleeping poorly at night. I’ve heard the guards talking about him crying out in his sleep.” Ianite confided. It didn’t hurt to let Dianite know about his champion’s mental health. If he was like anyone else, he would try and help his champion. Tom was becoming dear to her, and she wanted to protect him. Dianite didn’t deserve the impressive loyalty that Tom had for him.

“Noted.” Dianite murmured, watching Tom sleep peacefully. He glanced back to Ianite, raising an eyebrow at the strange expression on her face. Choosing to view that expression as mourning or wanting, he smirked. Why not have a bit of fun with his sister? He knew that she had been close to the last champion of hers, and he hadn’t died that long ago. This would be fun. “Missing your champion?” Dianite asked, gleefully watching as Ianite stiffened but didn’t look at him. Not exactly the reaction he wanted. “I heard that you were very close to him. What was his name again?” Ianite gritted her teeth at Dianite’s ‘playful’ teasing, keeping her eyes on Tom. She wasn’t going to let Dianite do this too her. At least she had something to one-up him with; her champion was still alive. “Jordan, wasn’t it? Poor bloke.” Dianite chuckled as Ianite closed her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

“Dianite.” She replied, her voice carrying a warning that Dianite didn’t heed.

“Let’s not linger on the past, dear sister. I know it must bring up terrible memories for you.” Dianite smirked as Ianite balled up her fists. She was reaching the edge, Dianite could feel it. Then he would show her followers who was the one being controlled by their emotions. Certainly, not him. “What about the beloved Captain Capsize? How is she fairing? Is she-” Dianite was cut off by Ianite teleporting the two of them away, her face masking her frustration greatly.

“Dianite. Enough.” Her voice waved just the tinniest bit, and she hoped that Dianite hadn’t noticed. “You will stop making jokes of my people, or I might not release your champion for this soon.” Dianite frowned. He was expecting a tantrum, for Ianite to shout at him, to shoot spells at him. Anything but this, really. Goodness, when had his sister gotten so boring and stuck up, like Mianite? As Dianite opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by an explosion that deafened the two of them. The ground rocked and the two gods wavered, Ianite gripping onto her desk to stop herself from falling over. Dianite grabbed onto a chair, waiting for the shaking to end. Glancing at Ianite, Dianite merely shrugged as she looked at him with concern. “Dianite. What have you done?’ She asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

“I’m sorry sister,” Dianite sneered. “But I’m afraid that this is war.”


	12. 18 - Saved

Tom was startled awake by possibly the loudest sound he had ever heard. His ear rung, and he shook his head rapidly, trying to clear it of drowsiness. Rubbing his eyes, Tom sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He grabbed his coat, shrugging it over his shoulders in a hurry. The staff here still hadn’t returned his shoes. Ah well. He could always get a new pair. Whatever was happening, he needed to be prepared. There was the sound of people rushing down the hallway outside his door, and then someone was tugging at the doorknob. Tom blinked as the door slammed open, two familiar figures rushing inside. The first was wearing a bright yellow mask, with black crosses over the eyes. The second figure wore a penguin costume, and also hid his face with a mask. Tom knew exactly who they were. The Modesteps. His ‘pseudo brothers’ as they called him.

“Tom!” Josh called out, leaping forwards to wrap his arms around Tom’s neck, hugging him tightly. The calmer brother, Tony, also walked over, ruffling Tom’s hair.

“Thought we’d find you in the dungeons mate.” Tom chuckled slightly at that, squirming out of Josh’s grip.

“Nah. Ianite said that she wouldn’t do anything unless I started being an asshole.” Tom said, a small smile on his face. He hadn’t realized how much he had actually missed Josh and Tony, however annoying they could be.

“Aw, that’s boring!” Josh replied, before he reached into the large bag Tom hadn’t realized that he was carrying, and pulled out a short blade. He tossed it to Tom, who carefully caught it an unsheathed it. “Dianite said that the Dianite sword was at his temple. He also told me to tell you that it was smart of you to not have it with you when you got caught.” Tom beamed, knowing how rare it was for Dianite to praise anybody.

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” Tom followed Tony and Josh out of the room. The two brothers flanked him, warily scanning the hallways they quickly walked through. It was ‘security reasons’ they said. ‘Couldn’t lose the champion a second time’, they said. The trio made their way through the winding hallways, Josh and Tony somehow knowing the exact path they were supposed to take. When he asked them about it, all he got were some sly smiles and a wink from Tony.

“Trade secrets.” Tony replied, smirking as Tom rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. There was the sound of hurried footsteps, and a familiar face popped up from behind the corner, sword drawn. His green eyes widened at the sight of Tom, and his mouth hung open in an ‘o’ shape. It was the Skipper, or ‘Rupert’ as Katherine had called him. Huh, Tom thought. Funny seeing him here and not with Katherine. Tony and Josh drew their blades stepping protectively in front of Tom.

“What the hell?” Rupert asked, giving the Modesteps a weird look. Suddenly, Josh lunged forwards, his blade being intercepted by Rupert’s. Tony, moving faster that Tom had ever seen him, darted forwards and tried to slice down Rupert’s arm, only to be parried. The three men’s blades clashed together, some sparks flying off of them. Tom was back a few feet, watching the scuffle play out. If he was far enough away, he could run if Tony and Josh were defeated. He was also able to stay out of harm’s way. Tom didn’t want Tony or Josh to be punished because one of their swords accidentally nicked him.

Working together, Josh was able to get most of Rupert’s attention with a couple of quick swings that forced Rupert to focus on him. Meanwhile Tony quickly kicked the back of Rupert’s knee, sending him crashing to the floor. Before Rupert could react, Josh pressed his blade to Rupert’s neck, digging in slightly and making Rupert wince.

“Drop your sword.” Tony commanded, watching as Rupert let his sword clatter to the floor. Eyes darting between them, Rupert nervously spoke.

“Alright. You’ve beaten me. Now what?” Rupert warily asked, watching Josh’s face.

“Oh, it’s not us who want you, Rupert Delaney.” Tony said, a mocking tone in his voice. Tom blinked, confused. Someone wanted Rupert? Why? Rupert seemed to have the same feelings as Tom, and noticed his confused face.

“We’re not capturing him, right?” Tom asked, fearing what the answer would be. When Tony gave him a pointed look he raised his hands in the air, gesturing as he spoke. “Look, I didn’t know that this was supposed to even happen!” He cried out, watching Rupert slowly understand. Josh and Tony had some other agenda besides saving Tom, and he was a part of it.

“Dianite has sent out a bounty for your capture.” Tony smirked. Rupert’s face drained of colour, and Tom felt his stomach drop. Why did Dianite want Rupert of all people? “He told us that he wants to hurt your precious sister. Ianite’s favourite captain.” Tom gaped at them, in shock. One, Dianite wanted Rupert to hurt Katherine. That was too painful to even think of. Two, Rupert and Katherine were siblings? Oh gods, Rupert was going to kill him if he found out about him making moves on Jordan.

“Dianite sends his regards.” Josh sneered, before he hit Rupert over the head with the hilt of his sword, causing Rupert to pass out. Before he fell to unconsciousness, Tom saw the fear in Rupert’s eyes. He felt bad for the guy. Being on Dianite’s shit-list was not fun for anyone. Tony was able to catch Rupert before he hit the ground, waiting as Josh tossed a bundle of rope out of his bag. They quickly tied Rupert up, and Tony slung him over his shoulder.

“C’mon, Tom. We’ve gotta go.” Tom blinked as a sudden though flew into his head. This was it. This was probably the last time in his life that he would be able to talk to or see Jordan and Katherine. At least he had already told Jordan how he felt, Katherine, however, was another story. With that, his mind was made up. He needed to find her, consequences be damned. This was much to important.

“I…. I need to do something first. Where are you gonna be?” Tom’s eyes were wide, his palms sweaty. He needed to tell Katherine in person, or he would never forgive himself for not taking the chance to kiss her. Josh sighed.

“Alright. Just be quick about it, ‘kay? I don’t want to lose you again.” Josh said, a surprising tone of genuine feeling in his voice. Tom nodded, and Josh quickly explained to him directions to get to the small cart they would be taking. Ugh, more travelling.

“Alright, I’ve got it. See you guys later?” Tom said as he stepped back a few feet, beginning to make his way back to his cell and to where he hopefully though Katherine would be.

“Man, if you don’t make it out with us, Dianite’s gonna beat your ass!” Tony called out as they parted. Tom sucked in a breath, knowing that Tony’s choice of words was unintentional, and he didn’t actually mean them. He continued making his way through the temple. If Katherine was going to be anywhere, she would probably be near the source of the explosion.


	13. 19 - Rupert

Jordan smiled as Katherine swung their joined hands as they walked through the temple’s courtyard. He was secretly hoping that Tom could see them from here, being happy. This was one of the ways that Katherine was trying to calm down, as her meeting with Dianite would be happening in a couple of hours. He was worried for her. Dianite couldn’t be trusted, especially not after what he had done to the Ianite village. Jordan didn’t want Katherine getting hurt by Dianite, or worse, ending up dead. A cold chill made its way down his spine, and he shuddered, a nauseating feeling creeping into his mind. He had a bad feeling about this whole meeting. It just didn’t seem real. Dianite wanting to peacefully negotiate the release of his champion? Not happening.

Time seemed to slow for a moment, Jordan watching as Katherine turned to look at him, a smile on her face. Jordan tried to smile back, but was interrupted by a loud booming sound and the ground shaking. Glancing around, Jordan realized that the explosion (or at least, it had sounded like one) had gone off inside the temple. Where Lady Ianite was alone. With Dianite. Shit.

‘Kathy, I-I need to make sure Ianite’s alright!” He, his voice urgent, eyes wide. She nodded quickly, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I’m going to go find Rupert, and maybe Tom.” Jordan pressed a kiss to her forehead, arms wrapping around her tightly. If something were to go wrong… No, he wasn’t going to think about that right now.

“I love you.” The weight of Jordan’s words wasn’t lost on Katherine. She squeezed Jordan tightly, wanting to never let him go.

“I love you too.” She whispered, feeling a few tears appearing in her eyes. “I’ll see you at Ianite’s office, after I find Rupert?” She asked, watching as Jordan let her go, nodding. The two of them parted ways, Katherine rushing inside the temple while Jordan ran to the front entrance. She had to find her brother. Ianite, let him be alright.

-

Tom didn’t know what he was doing. There were so many twists and turns, and he had long since passed by his room, the door still opened. No sound made its way into the long hallways he was in, just the echoing sound of his hurried footsteps against the stone. After some thought, Tom knew what he needed to do before he left. Tom needed to both tell Katherine his feelings, and tell her about Rupert. It just made him feel ashamed that his first thought had been of himself, and of his feelings. Rupert was the one being sent to what could be called a living hell. Tom didn’t need to really be worried. He just needed to be quicker if he wanted to have any chance of talking to Katherine.

Increasing his pace, Tom rounded a corner and crashed right into someone, knocking them both to the floor. Tom grimaced and rubbed his head, glancing upwards to see who exactly it was. HE froze, a slight blush creeping upon his face. It was Katherine. She was doing the same thing he had just been doing, rubbing her head with an annoyed look on her face. Scrambling to his feet, Tom cautiously offered her a hand. When she didn’t seem to notice it, he coughed and spoke up.

  
“Katherine? I… I’m sorry that I knocked you down” He said hesitantly. Katherine looked up at him, her eyes wide. How had he… Never mind, she could ask him later. She took the offered hand, letting Tom pull her to her feet. Stumbling slightly as she rose, Katherine flailed her arms, only to be caught by Tom, who merely flushed and helped her get back on her feet. When Katherine was sure that she was alright, she began speaking.

“Tom? How the hell’d you get out of your cell?” Katherine asked, watching as Tom squirmed, not meeting her eyes. Sighing, she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, making him let out a small squeak.

“I…. Some friends came a… and they kind of… broke me out?” He answered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Katherine’s heart dropped. Oh. He was leaving.

“You’re going soon?” Katherine gazed up at him, a sad look in her eyes, and Tom knew the he couldn’t bar the truth from her.

“Not just yet. I had to talk to you, first.” He grabbed one of her hands, interlocking their fingers. Please, don’t hate me after I’ve told you this, Tom thought. “Firstly, Rupert’s been taken captive by Dianite. I don’t know what he wants from him, but it’s probably not good knowing him.” Katherine stared at him, her mouth agape. Her older brother, captured by Dianite? No, this, this couldn’t be real. “Secondly,” Tom swallowed nervously, “I… adore you, Katherine. You and Jordan both and I… I didn’t want to leave without telling you in person.” Katherine was still for a few moments, and Tom was worried she was going to faint. When she did decide to come back to the real world, her actions were quick.

There was a loud thwaping sound as Katherine slapped Tom across the face. Tom’s head jerked to the side, and he carefully reached a hand up to his hurt cheek, cradling it gently. Ouch. He had deserved that, really. She packed a powerful punch. Katherine was breathing heavily, her anger being a prime motivator. “That,” She spoke up, “was for allowing me brother to be taken.” She stepped forwards and Tom lent away from her, not wanting to be slapped again. Instead of hitting or yelling at him, she merely grabbed him by his coat collar and pulled him down so that she could kiss him properly. Tom blinked, surprised. She pulled away, giving him a slight shove. “That was for not kissing me two days ago.” Tom gaped at her. What the hell?

“You’re still mad about your brother though?” He asked, trying to figure this out. She had kissed him. Tom felt giddy, like prancing around and squealing. Katherine nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about it.” She replied, her voice firm. ‘When I get my brother back, I’ll be speaking to you. Alone.” Tom nodded, gulping nervously. He fought back the urge to call her ‘ma’am’ and opened his mouth to reply. Another explosion shook the building, forcing the two of them to grab onto the wall in hopes of not falling down.

“Shit.” Tom hissed. The Modesteps didn’t like to be kept waiting, it seemed. “Katherine, I-I have to go.” Katherine sighed, before she walked over to him and placed her hands on Tom’s cheeks. Tom’s face flushed at the contact, and his breath hitched as Katherine pressed a much gentler kiss to his mouth, his hands finding her waist. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, before Katherine pulled away.

“Go. Be Dianite’s champion.” Katherine couldn’t stop the sneer from happening, but Tom didn’t seem to be all that phased by it.

  
“I… I will, Katherine.” He replied, stepping back a few feet. He straightened, remembering something important. “Katherine, I know this is strange, but please, check the desk when you have time?” She nodded, a somewhat concerned look on her face.

“I will Tom. I will.” Katherine watched him nod and turn, briskly walking away. “Tom?” She called out, Tom turning back to face her, an anxious look on his face. “Keep my brother as safe as you can. Please.” She nearly whispered the last part, watching Tom nod.

“I will, Katherine.” With that, Tom turned back, not failing to feel a few tears trailing down his cheeks. He would do everything in his power to make Rupert hurt less, if that’s what she wanted.


	14. 20 - Finding Out

Tom had been cautiously jogging through the hallways for what felt like hours now. He knew where he needed to go, it was just... hard to find, that's all. Blinking harshly, he tried to stop a few tears from trickling down his cheeks. Gods, was he really this torn up about leaving? He had grown fond of the place, and the people who lived here. At least he was able to get close to them. Maybe that had been a mistake. Maybe deciding to let himself have this one thing (well, two things, really) wasn't worth it. After all, he was just going to go home and mope about his love life, and the fact that he would never be able to see either Jordan or Katherine again. Tom stopped, letting out a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't do this here. Not when he had to leave. He could do this when he was at home, alone.

Tom swallowed and continues on his route, eventually finding himself outside, in a secluded part of the temple's grounds. Josh waved him over, turned in the seat to watch the exit of the temple. A tan-coloured horse was hitched up to the front of the wagon, and the door that led into the back was opened. Rushing over, Tom hopped into the back, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the curved roof. Tony closed the door behind him, and Tom heard the crack of a whip and then they lurched forwards. Tom let out a small yelp as he was jostled forwards by the sudden movement. He stumbled forwards, trying to get used to the moving cart. When he stepped on something that wasn't wooden planks, he glanced downwards. Laying on the floor was Rupert, hands and ankles tied, and a gag in his mouth. The red-haired man was still out cold, which Tom was secretly glad for. He didn't want things to be too awkward between them, especially after what he had just done with his sister. Tom swallowed and sat across from Tony, who looked up at him as Tom cleared his throat.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" Tom asked, tilting his head to the side as he squirmed a little in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position. The jostling cart didn't help with his goal.

"We're headed to Emall. Small Dianitee town on the border." Tony replied, looking down at his hands. 'It's about a one night trip, but we'll be camping tonight, so it'll take a little longer." Tom nodded, awkwardly crossing his arms over his chest. He had never been as close to the brothers as he had been to Nadeshot, a close friend since his champion training days. Smiling, Tom wondered where Nade was, how he was doing. Tom hadn't seen the guy in almost a year now. Maybe Tony or Josh would know? He decided to test his luck with Tony. If one of the brothers knew something, it was likely that the other knew it as well.

"Hey, Tony? Have you seen Nade recently?" Tom bit his lip as he waited for an answer. Tony thought for a moment, before he shook his head.

"Nah. I haven't seen him in ages. Sorry." Tony shrugged. His shoulders slumping, Tom felt a strong wave of sadness washing over him. Maybe it was the events of the day, or maybe it was just stress, but he felt like crying a little. The bad dream he had last night that kept him up, the whole thing with Katherine and Rupert, and now Nade? He was supposed to be strong, emotionless. Or at least, that's what Dianiet had said. He could get through this. Tom knew he could.

"Ah. Thanks anyways." Tony merely nodded at him. The two Dianitee's sat in silence for a while, before Tony stood, steadying himself on a wall.

"I'm gonna go it with Josh." He stated, before stepping carefully around the still unconscious form of Rupert. Tony disappeared from the inside of the wagon, and Tom was left alone, with an unconscious man at his feet. Closing his eyes, Tom lent his head back against the wall, feeling a wave of tiredness sweep over him. Gods, he needed to sleep. Tom knew, however, that he wouldn't be sleeping in the wagon, not while it was moving. What else could he do, besides stare at the barren walls and think? Well, he could think of one thing he could do. However, talking to Dianite wouldn't be his favourite option, not right now at least. Speaking of talking to Dianite, he checked his coat pocket, only to find it completely empty. Huh. Checking the rest of his coat, Tom felt his heart rate increasing as every spot he checked came up negative. Oh gods. He hadn't lost it, had he? Dianite would be furious at him,

After checking once, twice, even three times, Tom concluded that he was screwed. Dianite had spent ages making that notebook for him, and he had lost it? He was going to get his ass handed to him. Rubbing his forehead, Tom tried to think of ways that he could win Dianite's favour back. He was so caught up in his thinking that he didn't notice the man at his feet blinking his eyes blearily, a headache pounding against his skull. Rupert grimaced and tried to curl up on himself, instead finding that he couldn't move his arms. His eyes shot open and he let out a muffled cry of protest. At that, Tom snapped out of his god-appeasing planning, watching as Rupert struggled on the floor.

"Rupert." He said firmly, pressing a hand against the man's shoulder, pinning him to the wooden floor. Rupert's green eyes were wide, and he was breathing rapidly, his eyes darting around the room like a caged animal. "Calm down mate." Tom, said, softer this time. "Don't worry, I promised your sister that as little harm would come to you as possible."

-

Katherine swallowed as she entered Ianite's office. The place was covered in burn marks, where there used to be bookshelves and furniture now had piles of ash, some still sizzling. Ianite herself was with Jordan, who had a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. Katherine was able to catch the last part of Ianite's sentence as she approached the pair.  
  
"I... I just don't know why he'd do this... Destroy my temple, my office, and kill more of my followers?" Ianite let out a small sob, and Jordan made a concerned face.

"My lady." Katherine said softly as she got closer, noticing how everything had a slight layer of ash on it, like freshly fallen snow. Ianite turned to look at her, as did Jordan. The two of them had a look of surprise with them, and Katherine knew why. It was because she was alone. "I... fear that I only bring more bad news. Rupert's been taken captive by some Dianitee's. Also, the same Dianitee's let Tom loose, and I don't know where he's going to next." Katherine explained, watching as Ianite's face morphed into one of grief, Jordan's into one of shock.

"That's why he wanted to talk with you, Kathy. So he could have a distraction with all three of us together, so that no one was watching Rupert." Jordan half-whispered, a hand coming up to run through his hair. "Why does he want Rupert? Could you see?" Jordan asked, looking at Katherine nervously. She shook her head before replying.

"No... No I actually wasn't there. Tom... Told me." Jordan nodded, thinking deeply. Ianite sighed, turning her attention back to Jordan.

"My champion, you must start training with the troops again. So should you, Katherine." Ianite looked to the two of them. "I have a follower who possess a gift in the arcane arts; she'll be able to track your brother down, Katherine. I have no doubt that Dianite wants him for sinister purposes." Katherine shivered at the thought. She didn't want to think about her brother being strung up in some dirty dungeon, being tortured every minute by Dianite's guards.

"What do you mean, my lady? We have to start training again?" Jordan asked, straightening slightly. Ianite had a determined look on her face, replying with a cold voice.

"If we must start a war, then so be it."


End file.
